Basketball
by Miidori
Summary: Lupakan dia sejenak. Di cerita ini, hanya ada kamu, aku, dan bola basket tengah lapangan.


setelah berabad-abad menghilang, akhirnya saya balik :') semua alasan akan saya jelaskan di bawah. jadi, selamat membaca~!

* * *

**"Basketball."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, etc.**

**Summary: Lupakan dia sejenak. Di cerita ini, hanya ada kamu, aku, dan bola basket tengah lapangan.**

**Gak suka? Injek tombol 'x' atau '**_**back**_**'.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Miku masih men-_dribble_ bolanya di tempat ia berdiri. Matanya mengikuti Kaito yang terlihat 'lapar' pada benda bulat yang sedari tadi memantul. Ia mulai melakukan pergerakan; cepat, lincah, dan tidak terduga.

Kaito menghadang Miku. Menghentikan pergerakan si bocah lincah itu sejenak. Dadanya menempel pada punggung Miku, lalu tangannya yang jenjang memukul-mukul bola yang ada di tangan Miku supaya jatuh. Sayang, Miku berhasil memberhentikan gerakannya. Ia segera menyelamatkan bola dari Kaito, menggunakan satu kaki sebagai porosnya, dan kaki lain berputar 360 derajat. Setelah itu, hanya terdengar bola basket yang kembali masuk ke _ring_.

Ia berjalan ke tengah lapangan, membiarkan bola basket oranye itu menggelinding ke sembarang arah. Ia menuju ke arah Kaito, bibir tipis pria itu tertarik gravitasi.

"Hatsune Miku, _strikes again_," ucapnya. Nafasnya yang memburu bergulir di udara. Ia mengejek Kaito, melalui tatapan matanya yang rendah. "Enam-Empat, Kaito."

Kaito mendengus tidak suka. Termakan oleh kegengsi-an yang terlalu tinggi, ia menunjuk Miku. Suaranya yang lantang mengisi kesepi-an di lapangan. "Ayo _re-match_!"

Miku menanggap tenang. "Oke."

Dan suara bola menyentuh tanah, kembali bergema.

—

Jam 3 sore dan permainan mereka berhenti setengah jam lalu. Sekarang, mereka duduk santai di pinggir lapangan. Tas hitam berisi sepatu dan baju ganti berada di sebelah tubuh masing-masing. Minuman isotonik yang tersaji sudah tinggal setengah. Handuk kecil yang lengket akibat keringat berada di atas tas hitam mereka.

Kaito memainkan ponsel Miku. Matanya terlihat fokus meneliti lagu-lagu milik Miku. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung kenapa banyak lagu lama yang mengisi _draft_ lagu si _tosca_. Mulutnya terbuka, siap bertanya. "Hei, lagumu kok banyak lagu lama sih? Kau suka lagu lama?" matanya masih belum lepas dari pentolan-pentolan musik jaman dulu, "Elvis Presley, Doris Day, Stevie Wonder,—uhmm... Frank Sinatra...?" ia masih men-_slide_ daftar lagu di ponsel putih Miku, "Can't Help Falling In Love With You, April In Paris, dan—"

"—Love Me Tender, My Way, dan banyak lagi." Miku masih fokus dengan foto gadis gulali di ponsel Kaito. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, pikirannya berhamburan. "Memang, jika suka harus ada alasan?"

—

Miku memperhatikan Kaito yang sedang _slam dunk_ tengah lapangan. Pekikan gadis-gadis tidak luput darinya. Untuk membalas tingkah para remaja kelebihan hormon itu, si biru hanya tersenyum simpul. Padahal Miku tahu, bahwa Kaito akan menceritakan bahwa dirinya itu hebat, sampai-sampai bisa membuat gadis-gadis mengelu-elukan namanya. Senyuman Kaito pada para gadis bagaikan minyak pada api.

Tidak bisa Miku hindari, bahwa matanya menyorot kagum pada _slam dunk_ Kaito. Ia kagum pada tubuh jenjang milik maniak es krim. Hanya sebatas kagum pada teknik basket yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang bertulang panjang. Tidak seperti dirinya, dengan tinggi tubuh _nge-pas_ dia pasti akan jatuh jika _sok_ melakukan _slam dunk_.

Sayang, rasa kagum itu tumbuh. Semakin ia sadari, bahwa ia memperhatikan Kaito lebih dari seharusnya, ia menimbulkan rasa baru dalam hatinya. Rasa yang berawal dari basket, dan sudah terpendam dari dulu. Sebuah rasa manis yang pahit, dan rasa nyaman yang sakit; cinta. Ia jatuh cinta, dimana sebuah konsekuensi harus diambil—

"Kaito! Aku bawa _bento_! Makan sama-sama yuk!"

—jika jatuh, pasti sakit.

—

"Miku-_chan_!" suara lembut mengalun. Miku berbalik arah. Menatap sepasang manik biru yang tenang. Luka berdiri di hadapannya. Senyumannya mengembang, sudut matanya sedikit terangkat. "Boleh minta tolong?"

Miku bergumam, "Boleh."

Luka memekik kegirangan. "Boleh gak, izinin Kaito latihan hari ini? Soalnya kita pengen pergi nonton!" ia menunjukkan deret gigi yang putih, "Ada Iron Man 3, jadi kita pengen nonton itu!"

Miku memiringkan kepalanya. Sebagai Ketua Tim Basket Putri—dimana ia juga merangkap sebagai sahabat Kaito—ia tidka bisa memberi izin seperti itu saja. Harus ada keterangan pribadi dari yang bersangkutan. Bukan keterangan dari kekasih si Ketua Tim Basket Putra.

Miku menggeleng, Luka cemberut. "Tidak, Luka-_san_. Kaito harus datang pada Dell-_sensei_. Belum lagi, dua minggu dari sekarang ada turnamen."

Luka mendesah kecewa. Bahunya yang tadi terangkat gembira, kini turun lemas karena pernyataan Miku. Ia berbalik arah, lalu pamit kepada Miku dengan berkata sekenanya di balik punggungnya.

Miku tersenyum getir. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berhadapan langsung dengan _diva_ sekolah membuat lututnya lemas. Tangannya meremas ujung rok sekolahnya. Air mengumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya, sebelum jatuh menuruni pipi. Detik selanjutnya, hanya ada isakan yang ditahan dengan tangan.

Miku memang egois, dan cinta juga egois.

—

Hari itu Kaito datang. Mukanya lusuh. Ia menghampiri Miku yang meminum Pocari Sweat dalam botol bening tertutup oleh balutan plastik tipis bercetak nama minuman. Miku yang sadar akan langkah kaki Kaito yang menimbulkan suara agak keras, diantara para tawa bercampur pantulan bola, menurunkan botolnya. Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu mendongak menghadap mata biru Kaito.

Pandangan Miku tenang, walau hatinya bergemuruh. Ia sudah tau masalahnya. Sebuah keterangan langsung menghambat pertemanan mereka, dan gadis gulali polos menjadi orang di balik layar.

Mencoba tenang, Miku mengangkat botol minumannya, "Pocari?"

Kaito mengambil kasar botol minuman Miku, lalu menghabiskannya sampai hanya tersisa beberapa tetes lalu membuangnya sembarang. Suara _klontang_ yang khas membaur. Untung, tidak satupun penggembira di sana menyadari atmosfir di antara mereka.

"Makasih." Kaito mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Miku. "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu Dell-_sensei_?"

Miku membuka resleting tas hitamnya. Tangannya masuk, mencari-cari sesuatu. Saat tangannya yang mungil sudah keluar, sebuah botol bercetak '_Fanta_' dipegangnya. Desisan soda keluar begitu saja dari mulut kaleng yang dibuka Miku. Miku meminumnya sedikit, lalu menaruhnya di samping kaki berbalut sepatu biru.

"Sama-sama," ia berucap, membalas pernyataan Kaito di awal. "Peraturannya begitu. Keterangan tidak masuk, hanya boleh disampaikan oleh yang bersangkutan. Jika dalam kondisi yang _mepet_, maka boleh diwakilkan."

"Tapi tolong sekali saja Miku! Berbohong sekali untuk sahabatmu ini! Bilang saja aku sakit!"

"Maaf Kaito, dosaku sudah banyak," _terlalu banyak karena mencintaimu_.

—

Miku melatih kekuatan tangannya. Sedari tadi, bola di hadapannya selalu dilemparkan ke arah _ring_—tidak ada _dribble, fade away, hook shoot_, dan teknik basket lainnya.

Ia menempatkan bola oranye itu di depan wajahnya, sudut 90 derajat terbentuk dari siku tangannya. Lututnya merendah, lalu ia melompat setinggi-tingginya. Saat bola melayang, ia hanya memperhatikan dan—

_Duak!_

—bola kembali masuk.

Miku mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan. Lalu membawanya ke tengah lapangan, dan men-_dribble_ bola itu sampai beberapa kali.

"Oi, Miku."

Suara berat Kaito masuk ke telinga Miku. Miku hanya bergumam, memberi izin Kaito untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Kau harus cari pacar—"

Miku masih men-_dribble_ tengah lapangan. Ia sudah berusaha untuk memekakkan telinganya. Suara pantulan bola oranye masih belum bisa menyamarkan suara Kaito yang semakin jelas.

"—yang baik, pintar, dan ganteng. Nanti—"

Pantulan bola semakin cepat. Tangan Miku semakin lincah. Dan suara bola masih belum menyamarkan suara Kaito. Ia belum siap dengan apa yang Kaito katakan selanjutnya.

"—kau bisa menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia—"

Fragmen perkataan Kaito tersusun begitu saja di otaknya tanpa diperintah. Ia memaki kepada si otak. Menyuruhnya berhenti, tetapi sayang. Otak sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan dikatakan Kaito selanjutnya, dan apa yang Miku lakukan setelahnya. Mencoba _bodo amat_ dengan si otak, pantulan bola yang tercipta antara telapak Miku dan lapangan semakin menggila.

"—seperti aku dan Luka!"

_Duak!_

Bola dilempar. Nafas Miku memburu. Kepalanya pusing. Dadanya terhimpit, tidak membiarkan oksigen masuk memenuhi paru-parunya. Giginya saling berbunyi '_tuk_' yang keras. Tangannya mengepal. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat melalui hidung mancungnya.

"AWW! MIKU JAHAT! NGAPAIN SIH NGELEMPAR BOLA KE MUKAKU?!" suara lantang Kaito membaur dengan langkah kaki Miku yang cepat. Saat Kaito dihadapkan dengan Miku yang langsung menjatuhkan lututnya, ia kembali meringis.

Miku memegang dahi Kaito yang agak memerah. Ia mengusap pelan di area merah dahi Kaito. Ia bergumam minta maaf. Nafasnya yang memburu juga ikut memenuhi udara.

"Sakit, ya?" _saat aku mencintai orang yang salah?_

"Sakit sekali, bodoh! Sakiiit!"

"Apa kau pusing?" _dengan semua perasaan ini? Dengan semua ke-egoisanku?_

"Pusiiing, sekali! Sampai aku mau pingsan! Sepertinya, aku geger otak!"

"Maaf," _Kaito, maaf. Maaf atas semuanya._

—

Kaus putih polos tanpa lengan menemani Miku malam itu. Handuk kecil mengalungi lehernya dari belakang. Angin malam yang dingin, masuk dan menyapa leher Miku.

Tangannya menyambar ponsel putihnya yang sedari tadi meraung minta diangkat. Saat jarinya menyentuh layar _touch screen_, secara otomatis tampilan _home_, berganti menjadi tampilan panggilan masuk dengan nama Kaito menghiasi layar depannya.

"_Hei, hei Miku! Sudah tidur? Ingat-ingat-ingat, besok ada latihan _plus-plus-pluuuus_!_" suara Kaito yang berisik menyapa daun telinga Miku. Miku sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya—merasa sesikit _pekak_. "_Halo? Halo? Miku? Kau disana? Kau tidak menjadi _zombie_ di _Walking Dead_, kan? Halo?_"

"Iya, Kaito. Iya, aku _zombie_," sarkasme mengental di sana.

Suara tawa datar terdengar. "_Lucu, Miku, lucu. Seperti Konata di _Lucky Star_."_

Miku tersenyum. "Ada apa?" suaranya melembut.

Kekehan terdengar, menggantikan aura sinis yang memenuhi. "_Hanya memberi informasi saja_—"

"Selamat 1 bulan dengan Luka, cepat putus."

Miku tidak pernah menyesal berkata seperti itu. Ia tersenyum setelahnya. Melepaskan segala beban dari hatinya—

"_Hah?"_

"Hanya bercanda."

—walau tidak sepenuhnya.

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

sebelumnya, saya minta maaaaaf banget udah lama gak nongol. malah fic yang itu udah karatan. tapi saya punya alasan; saya tes bahasa Perancis. dooh, sumpah deh bahasa Perancis itu puyengnya minta digampol. bukan cuman Perancis sih, nanti Jerman akan mendatang. jadi, peng-update-an fic akan tertunda. tapi, saya akan cari waktu, kok.

btw, ini fic selesai ujian, malah tambah ancur yeee. ah, jadi malu nih /duesh. yah, daripada buat mata anda kelilipan kerikil, mendingan langsung deh—

Review? ;3


End file.
